<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indirect Feelings by Schwarze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274312">Indirect Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwarze/pseuds/Schwarze'>Schwarze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwarze/pseuds/Schwarze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella no pidió esto, pero lo hace porque le llamaba la atención...</p><p>Sin embargo, y pese a que abiertamente expresa lo que siente, para él... ella simplemente era una mina de oro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indirect Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... tenía rato queriendo escribir de él, pero sinceramente no se me ocurría nada, bueno no, sí tenía ideas, pero... el mayor miedo es que no quería arruinar su personalidad porque todavía carezco de conocimiento, sin embargo, con lo poco que sé quise experimentar así que... esto es lo que hice...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pese a que tiene sus ganancias, la mejor satisfacción que podía recibir eran los halagos de sus tan distinguidos clientes cuando estos, al no más expresar una emoción bastante cordial, le reflejaban sus gratas experiencias al permitirle a su nueva adquisición abundar con un talento, recién descubierto cabe destacar, quien en cierto modo le daba una grata noche a quienes deciden venir a su negocio.</p><p> </p><p>Careciendo de atracción, tampoco es que fuese una persona demasiado fea, cuando no más abrió eso delicados labios que soltó una melodía muy cautivadora para sus oídos, Azul Ashengrotto supo en ese momento que la mayor mina de oro se encontraba justo al frente de sus ojos, pese a que debía pulir ese diamante en bruto, no dudó en tenderle la mano para ofrecerle el que puede considerar su boleto a la fama, aunque no es algo que esté buscando, pero le llamaba la atención el ver qué tanto puede hacer para entretenerlos conforme vaya trayendo nuevas tonadas.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto, eso debía pasar por tan exigente auditoria antes de permitirle presentarla.</p><p> </p><p>Tampoco es que iba a cantar lo que se le viniera en gana y que éste le pueda causar pérdidas de no ser lo que está buscando.</p><p> </p><p>Sentándose en el piano con una hoja blanca, bastante desgastada en manos, afinó como pudo la garganta para sisear con suavidad, sabiendo que estaría abriéndole su corazón por primera, no directamente a él, sino a todo aquel que vaya a escuchar una suavidad que entona la honestidad de un amor sincero, y así fue; cruzó con elegancia sus piernas, al cargar falda es posible que esté invitándolo a notar más de su tan femenina belleza, la más natural que puede poseer… pero no era lo que dicha castaña quería, sus orbes azul como el mismo cobalto, se fijaron en la entrada del Mostro Lounge.</p><p> </p><p>Pensando, para poder hacer una mejor presentación, que se encontraba totalmente sola, y cuando se sintió en su mejor forma, sus cuerdas bucales soltaron una llamada de atención que mantuvo la mirada del blanquecino en ella, y bien que era su mayor objetivo, porque desde que inició hasta tocar el punto central no le quitó la mirada de encima, altas notas y sentimiento de apego, que arrugada un poco la hoja donde tachó, rayó, borró, cambió y casi que rompió fue como si le entregará un mensaje…</p><p> </p><p>“Hago esto para que sepas lo que siento por ti aunque no sé si puedas corresponderme”.</p><p> </p><p>Tan sencillo como lo era para cualquiera, Aiko escondía el secreto de amar profundamente al magnate que sólo está viendo frente a sus ojos a una joya cuya ganancias iba a crecer cuando presentará la bella presentación que está dando para su persona, sin embargo… y porque sin él querer/desearlo, se imaginaba el escenario perfecto donde la chica, al desnudar su alma mientras cantaba bajo un atuendo que podía si bien ser atractivo para los otros, para él… era lo contrario porque el color blanco combinaba con el aspecto que está queriendo reflejar…</p><p> </p><p>“El amor adolescente de una pequeña joven, quien ciegamente cayó ante los encanto de un chico el cual no puede asegurar si es o no una persona con la cual debería relacionarse”…</p><p> </p><p>No obstante, y porque si de ella seguir… es posible que le ofrezca un tiempo extra sólo para tener presentaciones en donde, única y exclusivamente sea él quien tenga la atención de la pequeña sirenita…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>